


Ficlets

by Marmidotte



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Ficlets, May or may not be used later for a fic, Other, Ratings and TW will vary, Various AU, Various situations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 07:56:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11778729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marmidotte/pseuds/Marmidotte
Summary: All tiny bits of fanfic I do not know where to put. One ficlet a page.





	1. Hoarding

Laura only saw the green dragon approaching them with murder in his eyes. James and Robbie were standing their ground, but what chances did they have, mere humans facing a creature centuries old?

She did not even need to think about it. She had switched before reaching James and Robbie’s level, and growled a challenge at the green dragon. Who was suddenly trying to back off, seeing as Laura was roughly ten times bigger than him, with claws glinting in the sun and all her attention focused on him.

She rumbled, a deep resounding sound, and said « Mine! » facing the green dragon who gave up and fled.

James and Robbie had stepped closer, impressed but sensing that Laura in her dragon form was still the being they had learned to know.

« Good. » was all that Laura said upon seeing the green dragon go away. « And just so you know, I’m hoarding knowledge and humans. »


	2. Leathers

« Hello, Doctor Hobson, you asked us to come? » Despite having been told numerous times that he could call her Laura at work too, Hathaway kept being deferential. He was looking behind himself to see if Lewis was following as he had said.

« I did indeed. Where is your other half? » her voice was distinctly amused, but slightly muffled, and Hathaway turned towards her to see what was going on.

« He should be here very sgwrlflgh… guuuh! »

« That’s really not what I said, James… what’s wrong? » answered Lewis, arriving behind him.

Hathaway did not seem to be able to breath properly. Lewis raised his sight to Dr Hobson and realised she was clad in her bike leathers with her helmet in the left hand and a saddlebag in her right hand. « Ah. Well, now that you’ve broken him, what shall we do? »


End file.
